Fate took Forever
by Mrs.EdwardCullen109
Summary: It's been 100 years since Edward left Bella in New Moon. While the Cullen's get ready to move back to Forks, Edward is dreading the reminders of the love he left behind long ago. Meanwhile, in the first around Forks, a brown haired vampire roams, with only the memories of her lost love. HEA, M for language and lemons. Please R&R.
1. A surprise meeting

**~OoOoO~**

 **It's been nearly 100 years since Edward has left Bella in New Moon. Even after all this time, he has still not gotten over her and the separation has not gotten any better.**

 **Meanwhile, deep in the woods near Forks, Washington, an 18 year old vampire with brown hair and golden eyes roams by herself, wishing she could see the one she loves and has missed for the last 100 years.**

 **~OoOoO~**

 **BPOV:**

There's not a lot of my human life that I remember. The majority of it was broken down into small memories and thoughts, not very clear to my new form, and making me want more.

But there _were_ some wounds. The kind of wounds that time won't heal, the wounds that are scarred into my heart and soul, making every living moment for me a nightmare.

Being like this was what I had always wanted before _he_ left. Something I had always wanted so I could spend the rest of my never-ending life with him and him only.

But what I wanted didn't matter then— _still_ doesn't matter, even now as I stay in a small meadow that I remember every memory in. In a way, I wanted to forget every little memory with him that I had because the memories with him were so much more clear and painful to me then anything else that I held. But the other side of me wanted to keep them all, cherish what doesn't exist anymore and never would again.

A lot of times I would sit in his meadow— _our_ meadow, and just let those two sides argue it out before I finally became mentally exhausted with it all and wish that I had the chance to sleep once again.

Other times I would sit and wish that there was a way that I could end all of this once and for all. It was impossible for me to starve myself, no matter how many times I has tried to sit here and tried to force myself not to eat. The feeling got overwhelming and I would go for the first thing I smelt.

I wanted so badly sometimes to just end all of this. To say goodbye and never have to hurt again, but I didn't know how.

I sighed and looked around the meadow I sat in. There were purple and yellow flowers popping up randomly through the bright green grass, and I watched the stream as a young deer and its mother went to wonder across it.

I had to smile at the sight, as the baby, who couldn't be more than a day old, wobbled unsteadily on his feet while the mother nudged his stomach to keep him straight up.

I looked away after a second, noticing how happy and carefree they seemed, even though danger was no more than 20 feet away from them, watching their every move.

I tried to find something else to focus on. There was a lot, I saw rabbits jumping around on the other side of the meadow, chewing on the grass and sniffing the ground. And then there were the bees and butterflies that stayed here for the flowers.

I was the exact opposite of all of them put together. I was sitting here lifelessly in a meadow wearing clothes I've had on for the last week or so. Even though vampires didn't sweat, the forest smells had collected there, and although it wasn't exactly unpleasant, it did change the natural sweet smell that any vampire would have.

I layed back in the grass, folding my hands over my stomach and looking straight up into the rainy clouds, seeing the moisture that was already starting to fall, but bummed it would be a few more minutes before it reached the ground.

In all honesty, I really didn't mind the rain. It was just another thing to me, however I didn't exactly want to stay out here in the open, although there wasn't much that could get to me at this point.

I heard animals scamper away, but I wasn't sure if it was because they sensed the rain or if it was my movements to lay down.

My head shot up when I heard another sound. A quiet, more muted sound that was impossible to belong to an animal. My defensive instincts kicked in at the same moment, and in the blink of an eye, I was on the other side of the meadow, crouched down and ready to pounce at any sign of threat.

I hears the love gro l er on the back of my throat build as the sounds didn't stop, but as they got closer, it slowed down drastically until it came to a sudden halt.

But, to my udder surprise, it didn't walk away. It simply stayed. I wondered why. Was it not alone and knew it could beat me? No, that couldn't be it. It was definitely alone.

But then, I realized it would be good if it came here. I could put up a fight at first, then give up. It would kill me and then everything would be better for me.

With a crunch that seemed so much louder than anything I've ever heard, whoever it was took a step forward slowly, and come close to my fate.

Death.

 **~OoOoO~**

 **EPOV:**

I have wondered the earth for the past hundred years in dread. Over this time, I realized time would never heal wounds—especially when they became scars.

I had thought about revealing myself several times, towards the beginning, at least, so the Volturi would just end me. But after consideration, I decided that I didn't deserve to die because I should live in pain from the mistake I made.

It still burns me, even now, nearly a century later, and even though I still have very clear good memories of us together, the pain today makes it even worse.

I sometimes wonder of I had even made the right decision. I knew I was being selfish staying with Bella, even if she had denied it all. I was always a danger to her, but I stayed with her because she made me happy.

But in my self-loathing I realized I made a life-altering decision that would affect both of us. Through all the thoughts that I posed a danger to her, I realized, that on her eyes I hadn't. To her I had dropped everything and left.

I wished with everything I had that I could somehow apologize now, even though it was too late now.

I hated to even think of this word in the same sentence with Bella... _dead._

There was no way that she would be alive now. If I would have stayed maybe things would have been different. We could have married and I could have changed her... But someway, somehow, we _would_ have made this work for us.

But I had ripped it all apart the day I had left. There was no chance now. No way that I could ever bring her back no matter how much I tried. And the thought hurt me even more, twisting my useless heart in ways that hurt almost as bad as when I left her.

"Come on, Edward. Fresh start, remember?" Emmet said casually.

I glared at him, hoping to display my annoyance and hopelessness through it, and when he looked away, I knew I had.

I looked up at the house, before walking in. I ran right up to my room, ignoring all the eyes on me as I did so.

But when I walked in, I was pained. I looked at the old couch, one that was cracked and dusty from age, and remembered how I had locked Bella in my arms the first time she had came over so I found convince her what I was—a monster.

I looked at the old shelf of books and CDs, and almost saw he walking along them and running her fingers over them as she asked me about them.

I looked at the window and saw her looking out of it in awe at the sight of the woods and yards. That was one of the many things I loved about her, how she could see the beauty and goodness in the simplest of all things.

I closed my eyes and inhaled. I wasn't sure what I had expected, there was no way her scent could be trapped in here after all that time, but it was nice none the less.

I walked downstairs shortly after, seeing my family talking casually about how we needed to throw out everything and replace it. The talk about throwing things out pained me, although I knew it was silly. Everything in here had memories to me. Everything in here was something that Bella had touched, and we were getting rid of it all.

I took a shaky breath and let it out, and Jasper noticed my discomfort on that topic.

 _You can go, Edward. I'll try to work something out with them but right now I can feel your pain and discomfort. Please go, it will be best for you._

I nodded and without a word, bolted out. I knew without thinking where I was going. To my meadow— _our_ meadow, I corrected.

I ran as fast as I could, but as I got closer, a new scent that seemed so shockingly familiar yet different filled my senses and caused me to stop immediately.

It was a vampire. I knew that right away, but it was _more._ It smelt like floral and strawberries and vanilla, and I thought of Bella.

 _NO!_ I told myself. It wasn't Bella, so I couldn't get my hopes up. It was impossible.

I smelt the adrenaline, though, running through it like they were ready to fight. But maybe, just maybe, I could let them win. Maybe this was my chance to make everything better.

And with a deep breath, I took a step towards them to face my fate.

Death.

 **~OoOoO~**

 **Okay, so what do you all think so far? I'll try to make future chapter longer. Next chapter they realize what's going on.**

 **Please review or PM me if you have any questions or concerns.**

 **Th** **ank you.**


	2. Unexpected results

**~OoOoO~**

 **BPOV:**

In my long life there had been moments of anticipation and fear of what was to come. But this was probably the most anticipated moment of it all.

Whoever it was, moved with confidence, as if it were ready for what was going to happen, which confused me. I expected fast movements and wild attacks, however this vampire seemed to be ready and prepared even though they weren't sure what was to come.

I saw him before he saw me, but when he did see me, I could see the recognition and surprise in his eyes.

He was more beautiful than I had remembered, even though he looked worse for wear. His eyes were dark gold and I could see the trouble behind of his emotions. His hair was more disheveled then usual, although now it seemed more from carelessness then being natural.

"Edward." I breathed, my voice coming out sounding strangled.

"Bella." he whispered.

We ran for each other at the same time, and when we met in the middle, our bodies bade a loud crashing sound that echoed through the trees but I couldn't care less.

One arm was wrapped firmly around my waist, his hand splayed wide across my lower back, and the other was stroking my hair tenderly, although it shook.

Our faces were buried in each other necks as I kept my arms locked around his waist, afraid if I let him go he would disappear again.

We fell to the ground together, still entwined and he twisted to I would land over him. As soon as his back hit the ground I placed my lips on his without a single thought.

His lips were warm under mine, and I hummed when I felt him start to kiss me back. Is lips moved against mine softly, but after a split second, as if he remembered he didn't have to be gentle, they became fierce, and he began kissing me with passion.

I kissed him back as hard as he was me, and was surprised when I felt his tongue trace a path across my lower lip. As a human, I remembered I was always the one to do that, and he would always pull back.

I opened my mouth, and he sighed and slowed down the kiss as his tongue moved into my mouth. I moved mine do they would touch, and with a quiet moan, he rolled so I was on on my back.

He hovered over me, and my hands went to his hair as his did mine.

He moved his tongue against mine, and we spent a second battling for dominance, but he soon allowed me into his mouth. He tilted his head do we could have a better angle and it was then that I noticed his arousal pressing against my stomach. I missed against him mouth and his grip on my hair tightened and his tongue became fiercer in my mouth.

I varied and missed as his mouth moved from mine and kissed down my jaw and to my neck, where he sucked and nipped wildly.

I pressed into him as I smell his arousal increase, and moaned as his thigh did between my legs but with that small sound he yanked back with a wild gasp and looked at me through dark, hooded eyes.

"We have to stop." he said roughly, kissing my jaw softly and rolling on his side, pulling me with him.

I tried to slow my breathing down enough to think reasonably. A part of me knew that he was right, but my lust was trying to overrule that part.

"Bella. How?" he whispered, and I could hear the confusion without looking at him.

I looked up at him, fear going through me. Did he not want this? Did he not want us?

"Is this-is this okay? I'm sorry... I shouldn't have even..." I struggled against his hold, trying to get away, but his grip tightened around me.

I was overcome with embarrassment, but met his eyes anyway. They were filled with sadness and hope.

"Bella, _this_ is okay. But we need to talk. I don't want us to do something that we'll regret later." he said, his thumbs wiping gently over my cheekbones.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Why did you leave?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, and when he let it out, it shook violently. I looked up at him and saw his face was wrenched in pain. He let out a sob, and buried his face in my neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, _so_ sorry, Bella. You didn't deserve that. I realized that way too late. I was already gone and I assumed you would never forgive me, I felt like I didn't deserve your forgiveness—still don't deserve it even now." he whispered.

"Why did you leave?" I whispered.

"I-I felt like I needed to. After what happened with Jasper, I realized that could've easily been me. And with as much time we spent alone together, I wouldn't be able to promise there would be a whole coven to hold me me back." he said, his voice breaking as if imagining what could've happened.

"Edward, look at me." I demanded.

He opened his eyes, "Edward, I trusted you—no I _trust_ you now. Even after all this time and what you did to me-"

"Bella, stop." he groaned, shutting his eyes as if he were in pain.

I put a hand on each side of his face and didn't continue until he had his eyes open.

"Do you want me to trust you?" I asked clearly, not breaking our eye contact the whole time.

"I don't deserve-" he said, but I had a hand over his mouth before he could even finish.

"I didn't ask you if you felt like you deserved it, Edward. I asked you if you wanted it. Do you want my trust?" I asked, softer this time.

He groaned, "Yes, Bella. _God,_ yes. But I hate myself for it." he said.

I was about to argue when he spoke again, "Don't, Bella! Don't try to defend me. Don't try to tell me that it's alright because it's not. I _left_ you, Bella. I made a decision that changed both our lives _for_ you. You should have had the choice on whether I stayed or not. You _wanted_ me to stay but _I_ chose not to. I thought that I was being reasonable when I made that choice—whether I liked it or not, I thought I was. And look where that got us. You _shouldn't_ trust me. I'm being too selfish right now, wanting you to trust me after I've been gone for nearly a century. Now, explain to me how that's fair. Explain to me why I deserve your trust." he said.

His voice was hard and cold and full of self-hatred and I wanted to cry when he finished, overcome by the emotions.

"Shit... Bella, sorry." he groaned, pulling me to him. I felt the tension in his body relax some as he held me, and it was nice to think that I was the reason for his comfort.

He began rocking us back and forth gently, "I shouldn't have said that in front of you. I'm sorry, I really, really am." he murmured, wiping my hair out of my face and pulling back some as he stopped rocking.

He placed both hands on either side of my face and kissed my temple gently, then pulled back so his eyes were mere inches from mine.

"I love you, Bella. I always have. I always will. But if you want me to leave, I will." he said. I could hear the sadness in his voice, and saw it in his eyes.

But I was overcome with panic immediately.

"No!" I gasped, grasping his shirt quickly and pulling him closer, "Don't go. Please don't go." I mumbled, trying to get closer to him.

"Shh, Bella, love. I won't leave if you don't want me to. I'll stay for as long as youll have me." he vowed, his eyes never leaving mine.

He grown eras his phone buzzed from his back pocket, the sound stinging my ears a little.

He looked at it immediately and o was surprised at how he'd advanced from his old flip phone to the brand new touch screen he held in his hand.

"Alice?" I guessed.

He chuckled softly and nodded, "She knows, of course. She told me that she'll leave it to me yo tell the others, but she wants to see you bad. I told her it was okay, but I can change my mind if you would rather her not." he said, frowning now and looking at me in concern.

"It's fine." I said, nodding.

In truth, I wanted a little more time with Edward, but I wanted to see Alice, too, and the others.

"How are the others?" I asked.

He smiled softly, "Other than the fact of being stuck with a depressed me for the last century, they're going okay. They still miss you, of course. Even Rosalie wanted you back if it meant to make me stop moping." he joked lightly.

I couldn't help but smile, and he wrapped his arms around me and set me in his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, and he let his head rest on my head.

We sat like that until a small raindrop landed on the tip of my nose. Before I could move, Alice was at the opening, then knocking me out of Edwards arms at the force of her running towards me. I think Edward was just as surprised as I was, because he jumped and let go of me easily, although there was a slightly sore spot on my ribs where Alice knocked me into his arm.

"Bella!" she said, hugging me so tight that my ribs ached. She pulled back and I could see the happiness so sparkling in her eyes.

I hugged her back to me, and looked at Edward and smiled, but he was frowning back.

"Edward?" I asked, and he seemed to snap out of whatever trance that he was in.

"Sorry?" he asked, looking confused.

I frowned and bit my lip, "Nothing." I murmured as Alice started talking.

"We have to bring you clothes shopping. And probably buy other stuff, too." she said, looking at my old outfit.

If I could have blushed, now would've been the time. I looked down at my raggy outfit, splattered with blood and ripped in random places, and instantly wanted to cover myself.

"Alice." Edward growled as I looked down and tucked my arms around myself self-consciously.

I glanced at Edward and got even more embarrassed.

"Okay." I muttered, looking back at Alice.

"Bella, if you don't want to, than don't." Edward said gently, appearing at my side.

Truth was, I would rather go with Edward, and as I wondered that, Alice sighed and I felt Edward tense slightly.

"Fine. You can go with Edward, instead." she muttered, but got happy again. "Oh! We still have to tel Carlisle! And Esme, and Emmet, and Rosalie, and Jasper!" she squealed.

"No!" I gasped, tensing up.

Edward wrapped his arms around me lightly, "Bella, if you want to wait, then you can. Alice, stop trying to force her into things." he said.

Alice sighed, "Alright, fine. I'm going to the other to tell them you decided to go out for a while. I'm sure they'll understand. You take Bella shopping and be back by tomorrow afternoon." she said.

Edward relaxed as she turned and started back, except first she grabbed a small black bag I hadn't noticed was even there.

"Here's you a change of clothes, Bella. Bella might have to take the long way around, though, so the others won't smell another vampire." she said as if it were very important.

Edward nodded slightly at that, and looked at me.

"I'll give you a minute to change... I'll drive the car to the end of our road and meet you there." he said, and I noticed Alice was gone.

He kissed me lightly on the forehead, then disappeared into the forest, towards the house and car.

I looked inside of the bag, and was glad to see that Alice had picked out a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a large t-shirt that was plain white.

I got undressed quickly, sliding the clothes over me easily before starting towards the main road.

As I got closer to the road, I slowed down when I got closer, making sure there were no cars, before jumping into the high price black car and buckling up.

Edward chuckled lightly and started to drive.

 **~OoOoO~**

 **EPOV:**

I couldn't help but glance at Bella every few seconds while driving. She was quiet, lost in her thoughts, her face, impossibly more perfect than it had been before, vacant and full of curiosity.

I never wanted to let her out of my sight again, never wanted to leave her side, and wanted to be able to show her how much I love her for all eternity. But that wasn't up to me, every little thing was up to her.

She was more beautiful than o had remembered, her heart shaped face more angular but still with the same softness as before, her lips slightly more plump and red, her eyes deep golden that seemed to last forever.

She was slimmer than before, and it hurt me to think that it was probably because she hadn't eaten well after I had left. I hated the way her clothes fit so loosely, and although she was healthy, she looked underweight.

"Bella?" I asked quietly, watching as her eyes met mine.

"Sorry." she murmured, looking at me apologetically.

"Don't be... but if you don't mine asking... how did you become like this?" I asked.

She looked down, "I don't remember a lot... I know that it hurt, and I was on the streets when it happened... there was shouting and loud crashes and then nothing accept the pain." she said quietly.

I was sad for her, "Bella, I wish I would've been there... to help... anything." I said, my voice trailing off as I spoke.

She took a deep breath, and it was shaky as she let it out, "Yeah, me too."

And it was with that one sentence that I completely realized what an idiot I was for leaving.

 **~OoOoO~**

 **So, what did you all think? Good, bad, okay? Please let me what you think in a review. If you have any suggestions, just PM me and I'll see if I can do anything about it.**

 **What did you think of their meeting? I was on my toes the whole time writing this chapter. And afterwards I realized I probably should put a little more of the Cullen's, but that'll be probably chapter after next.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
